The End of the World (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px|Die Erde am Ende The End of the World ist die 162. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 27. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor möchte Rose auf ihrer ersten Reise etwas besonderes zeigen und so bringt er sie bei ihrem Ausflug so weit in die Zukunft, wie es die Menschheitsgeschichte zulässt. In fünf Milliarden Jahren hat die Sonne ihren Lebenszyklus vollzogen und wird zur Supernova. Damit ist das Ende der Erde besiegelt. Die Menschen haben sich längst zu verschiedenen Arten weiterentwickelt und ihren Ursprungsplaneten verlassen. Nur eine Raumstation, Platform One, umkreist den Planeten noch, der optisch wieder wie die klassische Erde hergerichtet wurde. Die Kontinente wurden in die entsprechende Position gebracht. Gravitationssonden halten die Sonne in Zaum, damit das Feuerwerk nicht vorzeitig beginnt. Schließlich soll die Erde standesgemäß im Rahmen einer Cocktailparty untergehen. Die reichsten Aliens des Universums haben sich versammelt, um diesem exklusiven Ereignis beizuwohnen. Unter ihnen befinden sich beispielsweise das Gesicht von Boe, Jabe, die Abgesandte der erhabenen Bäume und Lady Cassandra O’Brien, die als der letzte reinblütige Mensch gilt, wenn es sich bei ihr auch nur noch um eine auf einen Rahmen gespannte lebendige Haut handelt, die von alten Zeiten träumt. Für Rose ist das alles nicht so einfach. Sie ist überwältigt von den Eindrücken fremder Außerirdischer und Raumschiffe. Dennoch kann sie den Gedanken nicht los werden, dass in dieser Zeit alle Menschen die sie jemals kannte bereits tot und vergessen sind. Niemand ist mehr da und auch niemand mehr, der sich an sie erinnert. Auf einmal erscheint alles, was sie jemals getan hat, völlig nutzlos. Sie bekommt Heimweh und auch ein durch den Doctor speziell ausgerüstetes Handy, das ihr Telefonate in die Vergangenheit ermöglicht, kann daran nichts ändern. Sie reist mit einem völlig Fremden, über den sie nicht das geringste weiß und der auch auf ihre Fragen lediglich ausweichend antwortet. Doch plötzlich wird aus dem kleinen Ausflug ein Trip bei dem es um Leben und Tod geht. Ein Steward wird ermordet, als ein Schild ausfällt, der die toxische Strahlung der sterbenden Sonne abhalten soll. Als auch auf Rose ein ähnlicher Anschlag verübt wird, geht der Doctor der Sache nach. Unterstützt wird er von Jabe, deren pflanzliche Vorfahren den Urwäldern der Erde entstammen und die als einzige eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon zu haben scheint, wer der Doctor wirklich ist. Sie finden heraus, dass der Täter eine Art kleiner spinnenförmiger Roboter an Bord geschmuggelt hat, die Platform One sabotieren. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sich der Attentäter an Bord befinden muss. Es muss jemand sein, der einen Vorteil davon hat. Aber wer kann davon profitieren? Die kleinen Roboter sind die einzigen, die ihre Auftraggeber kennen und so verraten sie die wahre Identität des Täters und der heißt Cassandra. Ihr Plan lautet, als einzige durch Teleportation - auch wenn die strickt verboten sei, aber sie sei ja eh ein böses Kind - Überlebende ein Geschäft aus dem Üntergang von Platform One zu machen. Womit sie auch schon entschwindet. thumb|270px|Das Ende der Erde Die Station gerät in Schräglage, die Hitzeschutz-Schilde beginnen zu versagen und nur durch ein Opfer von Jabe gelingt es dem Doktor, eine Katastrophe zu verhindern und Rose zu retten. Nun findet er das Teleportationsgerät und macht den Vorgang rückgängig, so dass Cassandra wieder vor ihm steht und für ihre Tat bezahlt, indem sie von der großen Hitze blitzschnell ausgetrocknet wird und auseinanderfetzt. Zurück in 2005 hat sich Roses Wahrnehmung für die Welt verändert. Nun erzählt der Doctor ihr auch, dass sein Planet nicht mehr existiere und er der einzige Überlebende der Time Lords sei. Doch Rose holt ihn aus diesem Moment gedrückter Stimmung, indem sie ihn zu Pommes (Englisch: Chips) einlädt. Und sie müssten sich jetzt beeilen, schließlich würden die Läden in fünf Milliarden Jahren schließen. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben